


Captain Jack

by merionees



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionees/pseuds/merionees
Summary: John sings Billy Joel's Captain Jack on singing contest.





	Captain Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trust The Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835114) by [managerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie). 



**Author's Note:**

> My typical pens&markers technique: pen contours and fully coloured with markers. Shades, textures and different surfaces are created by colours, accompanied with random hatching here and there. White adds shine and light.  
> Used tools: uni pin fine liner, mix of different drawing markers: copic ciao, letraset/winsor&newton flex/brush/promarkers, shinhan art touch, uni posca. Size: my smaller sketchbook, about 16x25 cm.


End file.
